


[Podfic] Late Delivery

by kalakirya



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of tsukinofaerii's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>When Tony was little, he once wrote a letter to Santa begging for the one thing he wanted most in the world. What Tony didn't know is that Santa always delivers... eventually.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Late Delivery

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Late Delivery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/302391) by [tsukinofaerii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukinofaerii/pseuds/tsukinofaerii). 



 

 

 

  
**Rating:** PG-13/Teen  
**Length:** 42 minutes

**warnings:** if you have issues with the "for want of a nail" type story, where the nail gets lost, this might not be for you. for further (spoilery) details, see end notes

[download as an mp3 ](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/late-delivery) (39MB) OR [direct download/stream (thank you paraka <3) (39MB)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/late%20delivery%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20tsukinofaerii.mp3)

[ ](http://s1055.beta.photobucket.com/user/kalakiryascovers/library/)

**Author's Note:**

> spoilers: plot revolves around Howard - accidentally! - not mailing a letter to Santa, which both ruins bb!Tony's Christmas and sets Steve's rediscovery back a few decades


End file.
